Oh, capitán, mi capitán
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Ser capitán significaba mucho más que ostentar el número cuatro en la camiseta. Significaba preocuparse por los demás jugadores del equipo, ser un pilar, ser un modelo,tener paciencia. Y Kasamatsu lo sabía. Por eso siempre iría a rescatarle de las pérfidas garras de las fans. Kasamatsu/Kise. Drabble. Bromance.


**Disclaimer**: _Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece, es una obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

El bolígrafo se balanceaba suavemente entre sus dedos mientras el _tic-tac_ del reloj y los murmullos de los demás alumnos rompían el silencio de la clase. Dos mesas más atrás, una chica cuchicheaba con su compañera sobre sus planes para después de que terminara la jornada. Más allá algunos hablaban sobre chicas, o las actividades del club de turno en el que estuvieran. El profesor mandaba callar de vez en cuando sin demasiado éxito. Aunque fuera hora de estudio, era la última del día y todos estaban impacientes por salir. Y encima era viernes.

Kasamatsu levantó los ojos de su cuaderno de matemáticas y sostuvo el bolígrafo con el dorso del dedo índice, en equilibrio. El reloj marcaba menos de dos minutos para que sonara el timbre. ¿Qué podía hacer luego? Se habían terminado los campeonatos de verano y tocaba estudiar antes de pensar en el baloncesto, antes de la Winter Cup.

Y después de eso la recta final…

Entornó los ojos, suspirando después. En el fondo le apenaba pensar en el término del instituto, porque se iría a la universidad y seguramente tendría que dejar el baloncesto al menos de forma seria si quería centrarse en los estudios. No mentía cuando decía que le gustaría dedicarse al deporte profesionalmente pero… pero…

La campana retumbó de pronto. Kasamatsu recogió sus cosas para irse. Quería llegar pronto a casa. No solía entretenerse porque si tenía que hablar algo con el equipo, lo hacía antes de la hora de salir. Tampoco es que fuera a quedar con nadie… bueno, nadie.

Avanzó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja, en donde una gran multitud de chicas andaban revoloteando y chillando como histéricas. Kasamatsu no tuvo que pensar demasiado en el por qué, ya lo sabía.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, es Kise-kun!

—¡Kise-kun es tan guapo!

—¡_Kyaaaa_, me ha mirado!

Esas y otras muchas frases le taladraron los oídos con una agudeza peor que la de los demás días de la semana. Siempre era lo mismo. Kise atraía a las chicas incluso cuando no se lo proponía y eso le sacaba de quicio. Mucho. Le vio allí en medio, plantado entre ellas con una sonrisa bobalicona y esa aura de perfección de modelo que siempre le rodeaba brillando como una estrella. Kasamatsu se quedó mirando desde los últimos escalones a ver si se pasaba la euforia y él podía salir. Él y muchos otros.

Sin embargo, algo era diferente a otras veces. Kise estaba… agobiado, sí, podía verlo. Agobiado por tanto revuelo. Estresado, abrumado, y desesperado. Kasamatsu suspiró con hastío y se hizo hueco pasando a través de las jovencitas de primero y las muchachas de segundo y tercero para llegar hasta el cabeza loca de Kise.

—¡Oye, Kise! —exclamó.

Kise giró la cabeza, sorprendido de verle allí pero profundamente aliviado.

—¡Senpai! —no dijo más, pero sus ojos gritaban que le sacara de allí.

Kasamatsu podría haber sido cruel y haberle dejado allí solo ante el peligro pero una pequeña fibra sensible tembló cuando Kise le miró con esos ojos grandes de cachorro que usaba para conseguir un favor.

—No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado del entrenamiento —se acercó más a él y le tiró de la oreja, haciendo que caminara.

—¡A-Ay, senpai, eso duele!

—¡Pues anda más rápido!

Las chicas empezaron a protestar pero como Kasamatsu tenía une expresión de ferocidad a punto de estallar, no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Se dispersaron como la bruma bajo el sol.

Kasamatsu soltó a Kise cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta. Kise protestó por lo bajo, tenía la oreja roja. Kasamatsu esbozó una sonrisita, meneando la cabeza. Era tan fácil…

—Senpai.

—¿Hm? —Kasamatsu miró al chico de forma desinteresada, casi aburrido.

—Gracias ~ —Kise sonrió.

Hubo un silencio relajado y nada incómodo entre ellos, en el que a Kasamatsu le dio tiempo a pensar que Kise podía ser un cabeza loca, pero que ni siquiera él se merecía el suplicio de la fama. Por eso meneó la cabeza y le golpeó suavemente con el puño en el hombro, como gesto de camaradería.

—Idiota, no hay de qué.

Porque Kasamatsu lo sabía. Sabía que siempre sería él el que iría a rescatar a Kise de las feroces garras de las mujeres. Y que a Kise no le importaba. Eso era lo mejor de todo, que a Kise no le importaba.


End file.
